


Bed Rest

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Derek gets sick and there's nothing more domestic than our little baby genius having to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank JsPrincess for the prompt (and the next few as well)! Prompts are what keep me writing, after all!

"I don't see why Hotch is making me stay home today," Derek complained. "I'm  _fine_."

"No, you're not," Spencer replied as he sat a glass of water and some antibiotics on the nightstand. Derek was sprawled across the bed in just his underwear and sweat. "You just threw up five minutes ago. And that was the fifth time in three hours."

"At least it's not as bad as this morning," Derek offered, remembering spending the better half of said morning bent double over the toilet.

"Take your medicine," Spencer said with a sigh. "I'd offer you some lunch, but you're not allowed to have solids when you're trying to get over the stomach flu." Derek groaned in response, but took the antibiotics Spencer had set out for him.

"How long until I'm off house arrest?"

"It's not house arrest, quit being so overly dramatic."

"House arrest, bed rest — whatever it is, I'm already sick of it."

Spencer chuckled softly. "You're sick in general, darling. That's why I'm here taking care of you."

Derek grinned. "The pampering, I'm fine with. You can do that any time you like, angel face."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Ah, come on," Derek reached out to pull Spencer into bed with him, but suddenly went pale. "Fuck."

"What?" Spencer asked as Derek got up and pushed past him wordlessly. Moments later, the sound of retching came from the bathroom. Spencer came in, sat on the floor next to Derek, and rubbed his back gently. After about five minutes, Derek finally sat up. He leaned back against the cabinets, breathing hard. Spencer wet a washcloth and placed it gently over Derek's forehead. "Do you think you can make it back to the bed? Or do you need to stay in here?"

"I think I wanna lie back down," Derek said, removing the washcloth. Spencer helped Derek up and helped him back to the bed. Derek all but fell into it.

"I'm gonna go get you some more water," Spencer said. "You'll get dehydrated if you don't take in enough fluids."

"I know, I know."

Moments later, Spencer came back with a bottle of water and another damp cloth. He pressed the cloth to Derek's forehead. Derek leaned back against the headboard and downed half the bottle of water.

"Don't drink that too quickly, you'll only make yourself throw up."

"Because that's _obviously not_ what I've been doing all day."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you!"

"Yeah, yeah. How long until I can eat again? I know I've been all vomit-y and gross, but not having anything in your stomach makes a guy pretty hungry."

"I already told you: No solid foods until you're better."

"Okay, what about soup, then? Soup's not a solid food."

'Yeah, I guess I can make you some soup. It'll take me a few minutes, though. Are you gonna be okay for that long?"

"God, Spencer, I think I can look after myself for a few minutes."

"Okay, okay! I'll be back soon. Try not to die while I'm gone."

"No promises," Derek said as Spencer left.

When Spencer got back, he could've sworn he'd only been gone ten minutes, maximum. He'd never understand how Derek could get himself to sleep that quickly. Spencer smiled at how peaceful his boyfriend looked as he slept. He set the tray with Derek's food down  on the nightstand and covered it with a napkin. Then, he settled in next to Derek and soon he, too, was fast asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read every single comment you all leave and I'd just like for you all to know it means the world to me to have your support and praise!  
> (We all know none of the authors on this site would be doing this if it weren't for all our wonderful readers!)


End file.
